


Stars

by cosmetz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, i just want to hug this boy so much, kinda angsty at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmetz/pseuds/cosmetz
Summary: You slowly withdrew your hands from his eyes. “There. Surprise!” you told him softly, letting him adjust to the new view before him. You almost didn’t hear his small gasp, but you were so fixated on his reaction that it would've been hard to escape you. His lips instantly curled into a loving smile as he admired the scene before turning his gaze to you, noting you shifting in place while awaiting his response.





	Stars

“I can feel you trying to take a peek. Your luck won’t save you this time.”

 

Nagito chuckled, finally giving up. You were walking on your toes behind him with your hands over his eyes, guiding him towards your destination. Spring had finally arrived, and you decided to give Nagito a little surprise: a small picnic in a secluded hill with a far away view of the city; you knew how paranoid he gets when you two are outside, especially if there is a lot of people, so you chose a safe spot to enjoy the night in. You kept the scene rather simple, choosing to lay a red tablecloth on the ground accompanied by a traditional wooden basket.

 

It had been quite hard keeping the surprise from the white haired boy, as you had previous experience from all the other times you had tried to organize something special for him only for it to be ruined when he’d accidentally stumble onto your plans. You were successful this time around, so you could barely manage to keep your excitement in check as you led your boyfriend forward until you both stood before your make-believe table on the grass.

 

You slowly withdrew your hands from his eyes. “There. Surprise!” you told him softly, letting him adjust to the new view before him. You almost didn’t hear his small gasp, but you were so fixated on his reaction that it would’ve been hard to escape you. His lips instantly curled into a loving smile as he admired the scene before turning his gaze to you, noting you shifting in place while awaiting his response. You felt the sudden need to talk to fill the silence, anxiously breaking off eye contact. “I know it’s rather simple, but I thought it was better this way.”

 

He slowly made his way to you, breaking the close gap between you. His arms snaked around your waist to pull you in an embrace, leaning down to place his head on your shoulder as he laughed softly to himself. You unconsciously wrapped your arms around his neck, one of your hands making its way to his hair to play with it. He nuzzled closer into your neck, breathing in your scent while pressing small kisses to it. You smiled in return, not wanting to let go of this moment. He pulled his head away from you, his right hand coming up to your face to caress your pink stained cheek softly. “It’s perfect. I don’t deserve this at all, but thank you for this.”

 

There was something in his expression, something in his voice as he said that that almost caused a tear to fall down the cheek he was carefully holding, as if he’d break you. He noticed the subtle change in the sparkle of your eyes, and quickly placed his lips on yours. Even though he had just told you how grateful he was for what you’d done, he felt it necessary to show you as well. Nagito was well aware that someone like him didn’t deserve your unwavering affection, so he was determined to give back twice as much. The kiss was slow and passionate, both of you losing yourselves to each others’ warmth. There was no rush to the kiss, no desperation to reach anything else but the depth of his love for you.

 

You were the first to pull away, your noise grazing his as you stared at him deeply, admiring how pretty his eyes looked when they were lidded. You grabbed his hand and sat him down next to you on the tablecloth you’d placed on the grass, scooting closer over to him to put your head on his shoulder. You turned your head up at the starry sky as he wrapped his arm around you before doing the same as you. You two spent some time in comfortable silence before you noticed a particular pattern among the stars.

 

“Hey. Look over there,” you pointed out to a specific spot in the sky, Nagito’s eyes quickly following the location, “does that look like a four leafed cleaver to you?” He hummed in thought, using his free hand to guide it to his chin as if he was analyzing some world-shattering discovery. You huffed at him, prompting a laugh out of him. “Well, I must admit it does. I suppose I’m not the only lucky one here,” Nagito said, looking back at you. You looked up at him for a moment, kissing his nose before turning away to observe the sky again. “I guess you rubbed off on me.”

 

You felt him tense up for the smallest of seconds before he sighed and turned his gaze to the wooden basket sitting abandoned on the corner. “I don’t mean to be impatient, but I think we should eat now in case we get carried away,” Nagito suggested as he squeezed your hip, trying to get his not-so-subtle message through. You looked at him with the most serious expression you could muster, but all it accomplished was making him laugh out loud. It was difficult to be annoyed at him, even if you were just pretending. You leaned forward to get the basket, opening it to hand him a neatly tied sandwich.

 

“I know it’s not the most delicious meal ever, but I tried to make up for it with the wrapping,” you quickly defended yourself before he was able to make any sort of comment, although you knew he wouldn’t complain in the slightest; the fact that you had even considered to do something like this for him was more than enough to overwhelm him. He accepted it with a smile, thanking you all too quickly. You pulled your sandwich out and sat next to him as you two ate in silence, stealing playful glances from each other every now and then.

 

Once you were finished eating, you lay down on the blanket before you asked Nagito to join you. He pulled you into his chest as you two stared at the sky again, the stars surrounding it and the silence of the night giving off the feeling of serenity. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, and the temperature was perfect; not too hot and not too cold. You intertwined your fingers with Nagito’s before closing your eyes, letting yourself completely enjoy his presence and the fact that you were sharing this quiet moment with him, although not for long.

 

“I love you. You know that, right?” you heard him say, so sadly that it nearly broke your heart. You opened your eyes to find him staring off into the sky still, a melancholic smile dancing on his lips. “I’m so selfish for being with you, but I don’t want to spend a moment without you.” You leaned up on your elbow to get a better look at him, your expression instantly sinking as you noticed the small tears threatening to spill from his beautiful green eyes. You moved to straddle his chest as you leaned down to kiss away his tears at a loss of words at the sudden change of mood. You kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips, any inch of him you could reach in your position. Before you knew it, he began to speak again.

 

“I don’t think you should be with someone like me. Something terrible could happen to you at any moment we’re together and I’d be completely responsible for-“ before he was able to continue, you harshly pressed your lips against him in a hurried attempt to hush him. Nagito’s eyes widened before he inevitably gave in to your wordless demand. When you pulled back, salty tears had already made their way down your jaw, leaving small damp spots on his shirt.

 

“Nothing bad will happen to me, to us,” you said, your hands on his cheeks forcing him to keep his gaze on you, “and in the chance it does, we’ll go through it together. Okay?” you gave him a reassuring smile, not doubting your words at all. Nagito stared at you, trying to find a hidden lie behind your statement, something that would tell him that you didn’t want to be with him. His attempt was useless, however, as you had completely meant what you said. He swiftly got up and tightly wrapped his arms around you as he pressed his face to your neck to stifle his sobs. You answered him just as fast, your hand travelling up to his hair again to play with it and caress it, all the while you placed kisses on the top of his head. “I love you, too, Nagito, more than you could know,” you felt him smile against your wet skin, prompting a smile of your own. He held you even closer, trying to convey through his embrace the gratitude and affection he wasn’t able to express.

 

Perhaps, Nagito wasn’t as alone in this world as he thought, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the first times (second time i believe) that i've written something this long without getting overwhelmed. i've been working on expressing myself better since it is extremely difficult for me, and it reflects on my writing since my brain goes into lockdown mode as soon as i try to write, so i decided to push myself a little and see how far i could go. i hope you enjoy this piece not-so-carefully crafted with my sweat and tears (jk, minus the sweat part)


End file.
